Drag Me Into Insanity
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Would it really be bad to be dragged down into insanity? It's a question that both Makoto and Sousuke have to face with their jobs at Iwatobi Psychiatric Hospital. Makoto is trying to choose between doing what's right or going after what, or make that who, he desperately wants and Sousuke is becoming attracted to a certain red-head.
1. Chapter 1

Sousuke had always imagined that his future would hold something more… Interesting and fun, something that would make him happy and excited, bringing him to new twists and turns every day and being able to have the respect and affection from the people around him. He wanted to live up to expectations, be successful, get a hot wife, maybe even a dog, and live in a kick-ass mansion. He definitely didn't want to get stuck in some dead end job that made him want to snap and cut the throats of all his co-workers before blowing his brains out just so he didn't have to endure another prolonged shift of complete and utter boredom. Somehow though, Sousuke was never able to figure out what exactly he wanted as a career, he'd admit maybe it had something to do with the constant parties, sex, and alcohol poisoning during college, but still, after college he was left with a practically useless liberal arts degree. Sousuke had known he had to find a job and fast, he hated living at his parents' house, not only for the constant nagging but because of the fact that he found after a couple hopeless attempts that chicks did not; in fact, enjoy sex in his parents' basement…. And his parents definitely did not enjoy hearing said intercourse in the basement.

Sousuke started his job search only to find that he didn't have most of the qualifications most hiring places needed and any job he applied to would never even call him back for an interview. He searched for practically five months before becoming desperate.

Even in his desperation though, Sousuke never expected himself to even think about working for a mental hospital, yet here he was, standing in front of the building labeled 'Iwatobi Psychiatric hospital', all dressed up for his interview he scheduled about a week ago. This was the only place he could find that didn't require a degree for the job; he guessed this place was just as desperate for workers as he was for a job. Not that he was surprised, he doubted many sane people would want to spend their time around mentally ill patients, hell if Sousuke wasn't desperate he probably wouldn't have even tried this place.

Sousuke looked over the building, it seemed poorly attended to on the outside, somehow managing to look worse than the other businesses and buildings in Iwatobi. The grass was overgrown, with a couple dirt patches here and there, the bushes were obviously not tended to at all in the past couple years, and there were vines crawling up the brick building. Not to mention paint on it was starting to chip and reveal the brick blocks behind it in a way that did not make this place look nice, though Sousuke guessed it didn't have to… Not like the insane patients going here would mind sine he doubted they were let outside much. Sousuke let out a long drawn out sigh. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He thinks to himself as he starts to walk into the dull brick building. Part of him wished he'd immediately get turned down so he didn't have to work in the terrible conditions around crazy people and take the risk of working in a building that was seemingly falling apart, but another part of him knew that no matter how terrible, gross, and mind splitting this job could possibly be, he needed it.

When Sousuke entered the building he was actually surprised to see how well kept it was on the inside, it was a stark contrast of the outside. The walls were painted a nice calming tan, there were pictures of multiple people hung up, the furniture looked nice and clean, and all over the place looked pretty fancy. _'This may mean it's well paying._' Sousuke thinks greedily before he notices the front red head at the front desk. Sousuke walked up to the desk where a quite attractive nurse sat. He leaned against the desk and cleared his throat, giving his most charming smile when she looked to him, it was practically instinct now after all the flirting he had done, almost all thoughts about the interview leaving his mind for a moment.

"Hello there." Sousuke says and the girl blinks, her red hair which was in a ponytail swayed a bit as she looked up to him. Sousuke could've sworn he saw her eyes travel to his muscular arms, which were being shown off by the short sleeve button up he was wearing.

"Hi, may I help you with something?" She asks politely and Sousuke pauses at first, wondering what he came there for again before sighing, remembering the reason he came was _not_ to flirt with the nurse.

"Yeah… I'm here for a job interview." The nurse seemed to perk up at this and quickly got up, grabbing some paperwork. Sousuke takes the time to look her over. She had pale skin, pink, sparkling eyes, and wore a white nurse's dress that went up to her knees and had a name tag on that read 'Matsuoka Gou'.

"Oh yes, Yamazaki Sousuke right?" She asks. Sousuke just nods in response as he watched her walk around the desk with a cheerful smile.

"Alright, let me bring you to my boss' office." Gou says and starts to lead Sousuke off. The two walked down a long hallway which led to a staircase, they went by multiple empty rooms on the way there and Sousuke wondered what they were for. Only a couple rooms were actually occupied, they looked like bedrooms, all personalized different ways. Sousuke was sure it couldn't be the patients' rooms though since there were no patients here and the rooms weren't watched over. The two went up the staircase, there was a closed door to the left and in front of them was a door that was heavily locked and secured. Sousuke could only guess that behind that door was where the patients stayed.

Gou opened the door to the left and walked inside, motioning for Sousuke to follow. When he entered and looked around he realized the green, earth tone room was the office, there were multiple book cases, most of them held psychiatry and medical books, a couch rested on one side of the room, most likely where the patients sat or laid when they had a therapy session, and then in the middle was a large desk. A young man was there, asleep at the desk, he had messy olive hair and tanned skin, wearing a white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a loose green tie, and brown pants. He had on glasses right now that were half on his face, which was just resting in between the pages of a book. On the desk were multiple different stacks of paper and folders, all had different names written messily on them. Gou makes a small squeak and quickly goes over to the desk. She shakes the man lightly.

"Makoto" She says a bit harshly as she shakes him. The man shifts a bit as he starts to wake up. He lifts his head up and blinks, taking off his glasses and making a small chuckle as he sits up straight. And _damn_ he wasn't bad looking.

"Were you up all night with your patient again?" Gou asks almost in a scolding way. Makoto just rubs the back of his neck and chuckles still.

"Sorry Kou, I guess I shouldn't keep doing these all-nighters with him should I?" He asks. Sousuke rolled his eyes as his presence was undetected by the young man; he just listened despite not really knowing what they were talking about. He guessed that this man was probably just an assistant. He looked too young to be the owner. Too young and too happy, he doubted someone this cheerful ran the depressing lot of crazy people, it would just take too much of a toll on them.

"Makoto, Sosuke is here for the interview." Sousuke could hear Gou say quietly to the man. Makoto blinked and looked over at Sousuke before looking back over to Gou as he fixed up his shirt and hair.

"Oh, thank you… Um you can go back to the desk; I can take it from here." Makoto says, the kindness never leaving his voice, and Gou just nods before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Gou." Sousuke says, being polite so _if _he does end up working here he could have maybe get a hook up. The nurse quickly turns around and glares at Sousuke with her pink eyes.

"It's Kou!" The nurse says with a huff before she walks out. Sousuke watched as she left, maybe or maybe not checking out her ass, even if he couldn't get with her he could still look. He then turned back to Makoto who was now standing up. He was a lot taller than he seemed at first… Actually just as tall as Sousuke, but he still didn't seem too old. Makoto gave a warm smile and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry about all that, I've been having late night therapy sessions with one of my patients, he hasn't been able to sleep much lately… Enough about that though, I'm Dr. Tachibana Makoto." He says with a warm laugh and Sousuke blinks.

"You don't have to apologize, but wait… You're a doctor?" He asks to which Makoto just blinks.

"Well, yeah, I have to be in order to run this place."

"I didn't think you were the owner!" Sousuke accidently spits out and immediately regrets it. _'Great, haven't even started the interview and I disrespected the boss.'_ Sousuke mentally curses himself but pauses when he just hears laughter from the other man.

"I actually get that more often than you'd think." Makoto says and Sousuke just can't help but asking.

"How old are you?" Makoto really must've been asked this a bunch, he seemed used to this question and didn't look offended at all by the disbelief in Sousuke's voice. Sousuke probably should be thankful for the kindness, any other boss and he'd already have been kicked out.

"I'm twenty six." Makoto says and Sousuke's eyes widen.

"You're younger than me…!" He says, he was twenty eight years old. He didn't really expect the interview to end up like this, being shown up by a twenty six year old. Sousuke had done nothing and this guy had already got his doctorate and owned his own hospital. Makoto just laughs a bit and Sousuke finally comes to his senses and bows down to apologize for this whole misunderstanding, hoping that way he'd at least have a chance for this job.

"I'm sorry Doctor Tachibana." He says and Makoto's laughter dies down.

"Hey don't worry about it, and you can just call me Makoto it's fine." Makoto says warmly and goes back to his desk. He motioned for Sousuke to sit down in one of the seats in front of the desk. Once Sousuke does Makoto's face turns serious as he looks through his computer.

"So your resume says that you don't have any other job experience." Makoto says and Sousuke shifts a bit in his seat.

"No, I haven't… Will that be an issue…?" He asks a bit nervously. He wasn't really used to interviews and didn't know what he should expect.

"I don't think it will… Just this is going to be a pretty difficult first job for you…." Makoto replies as he seems to be thinking to himself.

"What exactly would I be doing?" Sousuke asks since the online application didn't really say much on what possible positions he could have here.

"You'd be helping out some of the other workers with the patients, cleaning, helping the kitchen, and helping me with therapy sessions when I need you to… You'd basically just be trying to make sure everything's alright and in order." Makoto tells him and Sousuke makes a tiny nod, hoping his face doesn't look too overwhelmed. It wasn't as bad as it could be… But still this seemed like a lot of work and hearing the list of things he'd be doing just made him feel even lazier.

"Let me warn you though, working at a place like this isn't for everyone… You have to be able to understand the patients, be understanding, control yourself, and be able to know when to be gentle or stern." Makoto says and watches Sousuke's reaction. Sousuke didn't flinch at that; he already knew most of what was said were things he'd have to come to terms with when he applied. Sure, he'd have to work at it a bit, but he would be able to deal with all of that.

"Alright… I think I know how we're going to find out of this job is right for you." Makoto says, a warm smile grazing his lips again. Sousuke felt like it was almost contagious. Makoto seemed like the type who just always had a warm glow about him. The olive haired man got up from his seat and got a key card out, Sousuke just watched in silence unsure what he should say.

"So I'm going to bring you on a tour around the patient's quarters, you'll get to meet them and see how things work here, then if you really want to you can work here." Sousuke blinks, a bit of doubt running through his mind as he stood up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asks, part of him really didn't want his afternoon to be spent with crazies. Makoto goes to leave his room and gives Sousuke a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you should know what it's like around here before you accept the job. Really, don't worry about it; they usually don't cause a lot of trouble. But if you still want this job after the tour and hearing how things work then I'll be happy to give it to you." Makoto says and leaves the room. Sousuke follows close behind, not really wanting to be alone here.

"I hate that we have to lock the door this much… The patients here really are pretty well behaved… These locks just make them feel like they're trapped and unwelcome, but protocol makes us do this." Makoto says filling up the silence as he stood in front of the locked door leading to the patient ward. Sousuke could already tell this guy was talkative, but didn't mind it too much; Makoto seemed easy to talk to.

"Is there anything I should know before we go in there?" Sousuke asks his facial expression a bit nervous.

"Just, try not to be so nervous around them. If the patients see you scared then they won't ever trust you." Makoto says as he swipes the card and unlocks the door. Sousuke just makes a small nod and sighs. _'Wow, wait to be a tough guy… Why am I even so scared anyways? They won't be that bad… I just need to suck it up and be a man. These patients can't do anything to me!'_ Sousuke thinks to himself. When they enter Sousuke looks around, the walls were still painted tan though there were no pictures, probably so there weren't any issues with glass. The room they were in was the common area, there was a couch and a couple chairs in front of a TV, chess tables were on the other side of the room with a shelf of other games, and book shelves stood against the wall. It seemed the patients had multiple different things to keep them entertained. Makoto walks over to a small desk where a silver haired man sat; he had a cart with medication by him.

"Sousuke, this is Aiichiro. He handles all the patients' medicine here." Makoto says and turns to Aiichiro, the silver haired boy shifted a bit, seeming a bit shy with the presence of Sousuke. The boy looked to Makoto then back to his files, practically ignoring Sousuke now, though it seemed more from shyness than being mean.

"Haruka was sitting out here by the door for a while… It looked like he was waiting for you…" Aiichiro says quietly to Makoto, Sousuke could tell he was soft spoken. Makoto rubs the back of his neck.

"I thought he was asleep…" Makoto says with a tiny sigh. Sousuke just stayed quiet as he listened to the two, he guessed they were talking about a patient.

"He woke up a couple hours… He keeps saying his medicine doesn't let him sleep long…" Aiichiro responds fidgeting a bit. Makoto runs a hand through his hair.

"Alright, we'll have to switch his medicine later… I'm giving Sousuke a tour so I'll go check on Haru on the way… Do you know where he went?" Sousuke wasn't sure if he should be looking forward to being taken to this seemingly troublesome patient, but didn't speak his mind, knowing if he did so he wouldn't get this job.

"He just went to his room a couple minutes ago… I um… I actually think he heard Kou-Chan bring Sousuke-Chan to your office and he… didn't seem pleased…" Aiichiro says nervously. Sousuke tenses slightly and blinks when Makoto just chuckles. _'How is this funny?!' _Sousuke thought crossly.

"That sounds like Haru. Maybe I shouldn't have Sousuke meet him yet..." Makoto says trailing off and then shrugs.

"I'll see what Haruka's attitude is like later. I better get on with the tour though; I don't want to keep boring Sousuke. I'll see you later Ai." Makoto says turning to Sousuke who blinks and stands up straighter, he had zoned out a bit during the conversation. Makoto smiles then motions for Sousuke to follow him as he walks into the common area and looks around.

"We don't have many patients here… We actually are getting our fourth tomorrow… But it allows us to give more attention to them and their needs. Each patient here has a worker to look after them too. I mean, we all look after the patients but the patients become closer to some workers, so that worker usually is in charge of making sure they feel alright. For example, I'm in charge of the patient, Haruka, you've been hearing about most of the morning. Haruka is one of the more picky patients though… I'm one of the only ones he really puts up with…" Makoto says and laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So wait will I be in charge of a patient?" Sousuke asks with a bit of doubt. He wasn't sure if he could take care of a patient and be responsible for them just yet. Or ever actually. He knew he wasn't that responsible.

"No, definitely not at first at least, only if a patient starts to show more attachment and improvement around you." Makoto says and then perks up when he sees someone sit up at the couch in the common area. He walks over to where a blonde teenager sat. He was wearing a pink t-shirt on with a penguin on and shorts.

"Hello Nagisa how's your show?" Makoto asks warmly. Nagisa doesn't say anything, and instead he leans up against the couch and gives a wide smile and then laughs.

"I'll take that as it's good." Makoto says and laughs before turning back to Sousuke.

"Nagisa has bipolar disorder as well as Kleine- Levin Syndrome. Sometimes he has 'episodes' where he basically gets really moody, sleeps and eats a bunch, and acts kind of like a child… Kou watches over him most of the time though." Makoto says, Nagisa pouts and leans over the couch.

"I don't act like a child!" He says his voice chipper though. Makoto just laughs.

"If you say so, Nagisa." The olive haired man ruffles Nagisa's wavy blonde hair as he just pouts.

"I'm nooooot." Nagisa whines knowing that Makoto was teasing him. Sousuke was a bit surprised, he expected something different… He expected Nagisa to act crazier, not like a hyperactive teen.

"Say that to all the stuffed animals in your room." A voice says and they all look over. Sousuke practically froze seeing the patient, he had red hair and pink eyes like Kou's, he was muscular and lean, he had a handsome face and something about how he looked just took Sousuke's breath away. The man walked closer and Sousuke had to force himself to look away from the captivating man, the last thing he wanted to do was come off as creepy.

"Rinrin, you're so meeaaan." Nagisa whines. Sousuke blinks, making mental note of the man's name.

"Don't call me that." The red head says with a huff, Sousuke noticed the sharp teeth he had; it reminded Sousuke of a shark. Nagisa just pouted and the red head's eyes wandered over to Makoto and Sousuke. Makoto perked up noticing the man's questioning gaze.

"Oh um, this is Sousuke." Makoto introduces. The man looked to Sousuke, and for a moment Sousuke wondered if he was being checked out or sized up.

"He's the one getting a job here?" The red headed man asks. Makoto rubs the back of his neck.

"Well maybe, if he wants to after the tour." The olive haired man said. The man nods and holds out his hand to Sousuke.

"I'm Rin… And 'cause I know that you'll find out even if I don't tell you, there's no point in hiding it. I have multiple personality disorder." Rin says and Sousuke blinks, he seemed so normal now; it's weird to think that they were mentally unstable. Sousuke notices Rin's hand still out and quickly goes to shake it so he didn't offend Rin. _His hand was soft._ Sousuke made a mental note of that.

"Oh well um… Hi." Sousuke said and Rin let go of his hand, way too early in Sousuke's opinion. The two just fell into silence a moment, practically ignoring Makoto and Nagisa as they just looked at each other, but then Makoto spoke up.

"Come on, I should show you the rest of the building." Makoto says to Sousuke, who blinks, snapping out of the daze, and then makes a small nod. Makoto gives a small wave to Rin and Nagisa before leading Sousuke off and into a hallway.

"Aiichiro has been trying to care for Rin… But he can't really handle it all that much anymore… His condition has been fine just Rin himself has gotten more difficult…" Makoto says and Sousuke blinks.

"He seemed fine earlier… Actually him and Nagisa both seemed pretty normal." Makoto sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, they seem that way most of the time… but there will be triggers that just set them off… And sometimes they'll be stuck just not being themselves for months…" The olive haired man said, for the first time not seeming cheerful and happy. _'He seems to really care about his patients…'_ After a couple moments Makoto turns back to his cheerful self.

"I mean, it doesn't stop me from wanting to help them." Makoto says and Sousuke only nods. He looks around to where Makoto led him and sees different rooms and a couple bathrooms. One room was pink and inside had different stuffed animals, assuming what Rin said before was right, Sousuke guessed it was Nagisa's room. Another room had red walls and some exercise equipment, Sousuke wasn't sure if this belonged to Rin or not. There was another room with the door closed so he couldn't see in it, though he was guessing this belonged to the popular Haruka who was seemingly the topic of the day in the psychiatric ward. The last room was empty, with plain walls and just a bed in it.

"We let our patients have the option to design their room however they want… It makes them happy and it's easier for them to live here. We also give this option to all the staff with their rooms." Makoto says snapping Sousuke out of his thoughts.

"Wait, staff rooms?" Sousuke asks raising a brow._ 'Were those the rooms I saw on the way up here?'_

"Oh, yeah, I should've mentioned that earlier… All the staff lives here… It's just easier so that when needed, they can help with any issues going on. They're right downstairs; you probably went by them with Kou." Makoto says. Sousuke blinks.

"You're offering me a job _and_ a place to stay?" Sousuke asks. _'Could this deal get any better?'_ He asks himself, a smile grazing his lips. Makoto laughs.

"Well you're making it sound like this is a dream job or something…" He says letting his laughter die down.

"Compared to living in your parents' basement with no job, this is a dream job." Sousuke just replies.

"True… Come on, I still have to show you the cafeteria." Makoto says and leads Sousuke up another flight of stairs. When they got up Sousuke was surprised to see a nice dining area and a large kitchen.

"Can this place get any better?" Sousuke asks and Makoto rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't think it can… but it's not that great… I mean, considering what we deal with here…" Makoto says but Sousuke just shakes his head. He was just diving right in, not thinking twice about this deal.

"A job that's high paying and gives me a place to live, how can I say no?" Sousuke asks. Makoto blinks and rubs the back of his neck.

"I think you should meet Haruka before you make your decision." He says causing Sousuke to pause. _'Is Haruka that bad?'_

"What does he have?" Sousuke asks as he follows Makoto downstairs and back to the common area.

"Schizophrenia…" Makoto says with a sigh. Sousuke notices that the door that had previously been closed was open now and he could make out blue walls, he wondered if that was Haruka's room. It would make sense. Makoto stopped and Sousuke looked to him a moment. The olive haired man had his calm green eyes fixated on something, when Sousuke looked to see what it was he learned it was actually _someone._ He was sitting down in the window sill with a sketchbook in hand, raven hair was swept across his pale face and Sousuke could see he had ocean blue eyes. He wore a blue sweatshirt and tan capris. Sousuke could only guess this was Haruka. He was practically frozen in place though, when the ocean blue eyes looked over at the two and gave an icy glare.

"Haru…" Makoto says but Haruka seems to ignore him, getting up with his sketchbook and going to walk by the two. _'What the hell is the nerve with this guy?! He won't even give me a fucking chance!'_ Sousuke lets out an angry huff and turns around going to grab Haruka's wrist.

"Wait..!" Makoto starts off but it was too late, Sousuke grabbed Haruka's wrist, causing the raven haired teen to freeze in place.

"Hey, what's the issue here? I know I'm new but-" Sousuke was cut off when a fist met his face causing him to stumble back. Haruka had punched Sousuke and now was backing up away from him shaking. Anger boiled in Sousuke but he tried not to react, knowing it would jeopardize his chance at the job… It didn't mean he couldn't imagine strangling this kid in his head.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto asks as he goes over to the raven haired teen and hugged him. Sousuke sits up and blinks. _'What the fuck?! Is he okay? He hit me; you should be asking if I'm okay!'_ Sousuke was about to snap before a hand was placed on his shoulder. Sousuke looked up to see Rin looking down at him.

"Haruka doesn't like to be touched… He gets violent when he is…" Rin says and Sousuke looks back to Makoto who was worrying over Haruka still.

"He doesn't mind Makoto though…" Sousuke mumbles, causing Rin to let out a sigh, it sounded a bit sad.

"Makoto's different; he always has been for Haruka…" Rin says looking away. Sousuke huffs.

"But Haruka hit me, why's Makoto helping him?" Rin rolls his eyes at this question.

"Makoto's a selfless person, he worries about everyone, but he always puts us patients first. He believes Haruka is as much of a victim as you." The red head says and then helps Sousuke up. Sousuke once again was able to feel the spark as he held Rin's soft hand. Makoto looks over to the two after a moment, he didn't seem to have been listening to their conversation, only have been paying attention to Haruka.

"Rin, can you bring Sousuke to the medical room and get him some ice for where he was hit? I'll be with you guys in a moment…" Makoto says and after Rin nods he starts to bring Haruka to his room.

"Follow me…" Rin says as he leads Sousuke off. Sousuke just was paying attention to the fact they were still holding hands. When they walked into a white room Rin lets go and starts looking through cabinets. Sousuke just sits down, feeling a bit dizzy. _'For such a wimpy looking kid he sure packed a punch…'_ Sousuke is snapped out of his thoughts when a cloth holding ice was pressed to his eye where he was punched. He let out a soft sigh at the relief he felt with that.

"Must suck for Makoto, being stuck taking care of Haruka…" Sousuke says trying to start a conversation. Rin leans against the wall and sighs.

"No, he's happy about it… Makoto cares a lot about Haruka; they've known each other for a while." Rin says, Sousuke realizes that Rin didn't seem too happy to talk about this so he just decided to drop it. Makoto came into the room after a bit, with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry about that… I should've told you that Haruka can't be touched…" Makoto says and then sighs.

"I guess you won't want to work here now, huh…?" The olive haired man asks. Sousuke blinks a bit unsure at first what to say. He could feel Rin staring at him right now, and when Sousuke looked Rin's pink eyes were practically asking _'What are you going to do?'_

Sousuke was pissed about what Haruka did, sure. He knew he had no experience with mental patients or working at a place like this, and he wasn't the most responsible… But still, he knew that if he worked here he would be taught what to do. He could learn what to do. Hell, this job paid well and supplied a place to live, and there were some pretty attractive people here… Sousuke knew that despite any conflict, he couldn't say no to this opportunity.

"I'll do it… I'll work here."


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto yawned as he left his office and unlocked the door to the patient ward; he was running on a solid three hours of sleep for the last thirty six hours and was now just trying his best not to crash. He had been working all day and still had a long list of things to do ranging from going through bills to having his midnight session with Haruka and make sure he was okay after the most recent addition to the staff came.  
>Makoto wasn't angry with Haruka for how he acted when Sousuke came, he knew Haruka wasn't too happy with new things and he also knew that Haruka hated to be touched by most people. Luckily after all the time they knew each other, Makoto became an exception to that. In hind sight thought, Makoto knew he was to blame and should've told Sousuke beforehand about Haruka's issues. He had mentioned to Sousuke that all the patients had certain triggers that set them off, but never told him what they were, and being touched was one of Haruka's.<br>Makoto didn't know exactly why Haruka got triggered by this, he knew Nagisa got triggered by yelling or being startled, and Rin got triggered by pressure, anger, or bad news, but he was still trying to figure out what exactly got Haruka to become mentally unstable and spend half his life in a mental hospital. All he could piece together with Haruka was that he witnessed his parents getting killed, everything else was a blurred memory to the raven haired teen and left Makoto with many questions. Sure, such a traumatizing event could bring in the early stages of schizophrenia, and then being surrounded by mentally unstable people as such a young kid could contribute to that, but it didn't explain the magnitude of Haruka's instability, his lack of trust, or his sensitivity to touch. Makoto was snapped out of his thoughts by the beeping of the door, signifying it was unlocked and echoing against the white walls. It was almost too loud in the silent building. Everyone was asleep at this time of night, everyone except Haruka. Makoto knew the raven haired teen rarely slept at this time and wanted to have a midnight session with Makoto. The olive haired man entered the patient ward and closed the door behind himself. He hoped he hadn't woken anyone up with the beeping door.  
>Makoto looked out the window to see the crescent moon shining down at him; the night sky left a blue hue in the room. Makoto was about to go to Haruka's room when he noticed the T.V. on, playing a late night cartoon with colors all too bright in the dark of night. Makoto walked over to turn it off only to find a sleeping Nagisa on the couch. Makoto made a quiet chuckle. 'Again Nagisa?' He thought playfully. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over Nagisa before turning off the T.V.<br>After this Makoto walked over to Haruka's room, quietly opening the door. He looks in to see Haruka lying down on his bed, head propped behind pillows and his arms crossed as he stares at the ceiling. He wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts.  
>"Hi Haru." Makoto says cheerfully. Haruka looks over to him with his ocean blue eyes. He doesn't say anything but the way his eyes visibly lighten let Makoto know he's allowed to come inside and talk to Haruka. Makoto walked in and sat down on the edge of Haruka's bed.<br>"You look tired…" Haruka states his observation as he sits up; looking over Makoto's disheveled appearance.  
>"Don't worry Haru, I'm fine." Makoto says and suppresses a small yawn. Haruka sees though it though and shakes his head, the two knew each other long enough to not be able to see through each other's lies.<br>"You should sleep." Haruka mutters, Makoto smiled a bit, both because Haruka was showing he cared about him and because he wanted Haruka to know he was fine.  
>"You should sleep too, and I'm not going to leave you awake all night." Makoto says, usually the night sessions consisted of Makoto talking to Haruka until the raven haired teen became so tired that he fell asleep. Haruka lets out a sigh, obviously not happy with that answer, but instead of saying anything he looks to Makoto. The look in his eyes prompting Makoto to start his therapy session and ask questions.<br>"How have you been?" Makoto asks first, he seemed to have a bit of worry in his tone. Haruka rolls his eyes.  
>"What do you think?" He asks and Makoto rubs the back of his neck with a chuckle. "Yeah, I should've already known, is it Sousuke or just the normal problems?" Makoto asks, he knew Haruka hated hearing or talking about his problems but at this time of night the raven haired teen is usually too tired to care, he also didn't really seem to get angry when Makoto asked. The two were open with each other and Haruka learned he could trust Makoto after a couple years.<br>"Both." Haruka mutters as he leans back against his pillows again, staring a bit at the ceiling.  
>"Why does Sousuke bother you so much?" Makoto asks. Sousuke had just started a couple weeks ago and seemed fine; he was a good worker and didn't seem to be mean or doing anything wrong. For some reason Haruka seemed to hate him even before he met him.<br>"A new person can ruin everything here." Haruka says flatly. Makoto blinks and frowns and Haruka's pessimistic attitude.  
>"Why don't you trust anyone…?" The olive haired man asks quietly, trying to hide any signs of sadness since he knew it would bother Haruka, but not being able to hide the worry.<br>"I trust you…" Haruka mumbles, Makoto wished that was true though he knew it wasn't. Haruka didn't' trust anyone, and Makoto was still trying to figure out why. None of their sessions had revealed anything about what had traumatized Haruka so much that he stopped trusting everyone and wouldn't let most people touch him, not to mention how it triggered him to act out with the schizophrenia.  
>"Haru, you still hide a lot from me…" Makoto says, it actually pained him a bit. He knew Haruka was his patient, but after all the time they knew each other Makoto felt like they were more, like they were friends that should trust each other. Heck, Makoto would admit Haruka was basically his best friend, they talked to each other every day and any feeling of professionalism between the two had evaporated over the years. Makoto knew Haruka was close to him, he could easily even say Haruka was attached to him, over the years of being together they started to depend on each other for company and comfort. Though the friendship of give and take was mostly taking on Haruka's side, Makoto didn't mind. He enjoyed being around Haruka and knew helping him was part of his job, but even still the fact Haruka wasn't open bothered Makoto. Despite knowing that many people like Haruka will only reveal parts of their life when they're comfortable and wanting to share it, Makoto couldn't help being a bit upset and not feeling trusted. He knew not to pressure Haruka though; it would only make the raven haired teen revert further into himself.<br>"You're the person I trust most…" Haruka mumbles and Makoto frowns slightly realizing once again he was the only one there for Haruka. He sighs, deciding he should just be glad with the progress they have so far and not be upset about what Haruka hasn't done yet.  
>"Thank you for that…" Makoto says and Haruka makes a small nod in response, he still lay in bed and didn't look over. Makoto put a hand on Haruka's shoulder and gave a gentle smile. Haruka looked up to him and visibly seemed to relax a bit. Makoto had to hold back a yawn just so Haruka wouldn't insist he slept, part of him honestly wanted to lay down with Haruka and let the comfort of sleep wash over him, but he knew he had a job to do and that would be unprofessional.<br>"So have you been having problems lately?" Makoto asks, changing the subject. Haruka sighs and rolls his eyes.  
>"By problems you mean if I've been seeing things and hearing voices more, I'm guessing… And it's the same as it's always been." The stoic voice said, void of emotion. Makoto sighed at this, Haruka was bitter about his lack of improvement. Makoto believed that the combination of guilt for not being able to do anything about his parents death and the confusion for the blank spot in his memory where he had no clue what happed to him was what was holding him back from improvement so much and causing his frustration. Makoto desperately wanted to help Haruka but wasn't sure how to, everything he had tried before never seemed to work.<br>"Is the water still calling you?" Makoto asks. The raven hair teen had told Makoto that voices from the water were always calling him a couple years back. Hearing that from his best friend, who was young at the time, was disturbing and saddening. Makoto wanted Haruka to improve, to be free of insanity, after everything he went through he deserved it. Makoto hated whoever hurt Haruka like this, whoever killed Haruka's parents and sent Haruka spiraling into mental instability and left him in psychiatric hospitals for most of his life. Makoto looked at Haruka and tried to keep a frown from forming, Haruka was staring at Makoto knowing exactly what Makoto had been thinking.  
>"You're worrying too much about me." Haruka mumbles looking away from Makoto.<br>"It's my job to worry about you…" Makoto says and Haruka rolls his eyes lying down.  
>"Well I'm going to bed… You should too." He says looking at Makoto. The olive haired doctor made a small nod and watched as Haruka closed his eyes and got comfortable. Makoto made a small smile as the raven haired teen started to fall asleep, he felt a warm glow in his chest as Haruka looked so peaceful. Makoto made a small yawn, he was starting to feel his own exhaustion kick in. He closed his eyes; maybe he could just rest a few moments…<p>Makoto opened his eyes finding himself in the chair of his office, he blinked a couple times wondering how he got here but just guessed he walked over when he was half asleep. Makoto ran a hair through his hair and gave his cheeks a couple light slaps to wake himself up and went to work on a pile of paper work on his desk.<br>The clock ticked on and on as Makoto did his paper work, it was hard not to fall asleep from the boring task and lack of rest but he managed. Just when his eyes were half lidded and he felt himself starting to drift into the resting state of consciousness but was quickly snapped out of it when he heard his clock chime three times. He rubbed his face with a sigh and got up, knowing that he should check on all the patients before they get so irritated they attack each other. Makoto left his room and then walked into the patient ward, looking around. Nagisa was playing on a DS he was given by his family the last time they visited while Rin and Haruka sat on the couch, Rin watching T.V. and Haruka drawing. Makoto was about to walk over to Haruka and Rin, knowing not to bother Nagisa while he was playing a game because he'd get upset and try to prank Makoto later in retaliation, but then noticed Rin's arm around the back of the couch, almost around Haruka. The olive haired doctor blinked and his eyes narrowed, something just didn't seem right with this. He didn't know why but seeing Rin's arm practically around Haruka just rubbed him the wrong way, he didn't want to see the two like that.  
>"Haruka can I see you in my office?" Makoto asked, the words leaving his mouth with practically no thought at all, surprising even himself. Haruka blinks and looks over seeming a bit shocked that he was there but nods and gets up.<br>Thump. Thump.  
>Makoto's heart pounded in his chest for whatever reason as he led Haruka to his office. He didn't even know what he would say when they got there; he just wanted to get Haruka away from Rin. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he was jealous, but he quickly pushed it away. There would be no reason for that. Makoto opened the door to his office.<br>Thump. Thump.  
>After Haruka got in the room Makoto followed and looked to the raven haired teen. Green eyes met blue, curious ones, and Makoto couldn't help but feel a warm glow form in his chest. Something seemed to change in that moment though, the warm glow was different than how he usually felt around Haruka and now he felt something a lot more… dangerous. This new feeling of complete desire took over him and thoughts started to swell through his mind, ones that he really shouldn't have for his patient.<br>'He looks so cute.'  
>'I wonder what his lips feel like…'<br>'They look soft…'  
>'I want to just kiss him all over…'<br>Makoto had to force his thoughts to stop there before he couldn't stop thinking about dominating Haruka. He was his patient, it was unprofessional. Haruka was still looking up at Makoto, his eyes asking the question of what he was doing and why he wanted to see Haruka in his office. The olive haired doctor wanted to answer, but couldn't, his mouth had gone dry and he had no clue what to say, he didn't even know why he had called Haruka in here. Makoto's eyes were just focused on Haruka's lips, he wasn't sure if he was getting closer of if it was just his imagination. It wasn't until lips met his that he had realized Haruka had met him half way into a kiss. Makoto's cheeks turned red and his heart beat sped up but he wrapped his arms around Haruka's slim waist and leaned into the kiss with half lidded eyes. Professional or not, any thoughts of work were quickly erased from his mind, he was just fixated on the feel of Haruka's soft lips moving against his own.  
>Makoto slipped his tongue into Haruka's mouth, he felt Haruka's arms wrap around his shoulder and he knew that there was no doubt the raven haired teen was blushing even more. Makoto let his tongue explore Haruka's mouth and had to hold back a moan as Haruka's tongue started to move against his own, dancing around each other. Makoto slammed Haruka against the wall, earning a gasp from the raven haired teen. Makoto moved his hands lower, cupping Haruka's butt and raising him up a bit against the wall as the raven haired teen wrapped his legs around him. The two separated from the kiss a moment and Makoto grazed kisses down Haruka's neck and collarbone, Haruka took in a sharp breath and Makoto felt himself getting harder in the lower region. Makoto blushed more and felt a little self-conscious until he felt Haruka's hard member against him as well. All insecurities seemed to disappear from Makoto and all that was on his mind was the fact that they had far too many clothes on right now. The olive haired doctor ran one hand under Haruka's shirt while the other held him up still; he left a couple hickeys on Haruka's neck, part of him wanting to make a mark on the raven haired teen so it was known that he was Makoto's only. "Mmm...Makoto…" Haruka mumbles only turning the olive haired teen on more. He was quick to remove Haruka's shirt and was already starting to work on his pants after. He could see Haruka blushing but his blue eyes were filled with a lust that sent Makoto into a possessive craze. He wanted to make Haruka his and only his. Makoto unbuttoned Haruka's pants and slid them down, Haruka blushed more as Makoto did so and after gave him a couple pecks.<br>"How come I'm the only one being undressed…?" Haruka asks and Makoto can't help but chuckle.  
>"Maybe because you haven't tried to undress me." He says and Haruka rolls his eyes slightly. "Well… Let's bring this over to your couch first then…" The raven haired teen purred and Makoto eagerly did so, he made sure he gently put Haruka down before climbing over him, all too eager to make love with the teen he knew for years and deemed as his best friend. Haruka played with Makoto's shirt a bit before taking it off. Makoto felt Haruka's eyes look over him as his hands traveled across Makoto's chest and to the muscles of his back, Makoto took the time to look over Haruka, he was smaller but muscular, his ivory skin glowed in the light that was being let into the room through one of the windows and his face was dusted red with blush. The raven haired teen slid his hands down to the button of his pants, Makoto let out a small hiss as Haruka got close to his hard member. Haruka unbuttoned the pants and went to slide them off, watching Makoto's face for any reaction. Makoto moved his hand up Haruka's thigh and blushed as Haruka bucked his hips forward a bit.<br>"Makoto…" Was the small unexpected whine that came from the raven haired teen. If Makoto hadn't been confident they were the only two in the room he would've thought someone else had said it since it was so un-Haru-like. Makoto looked down at the raven haired teen who's face just read 'get it on with' and blushed. He took the hint and took off Haruka's boxers, looking down at him for a moment.  
>The feeling of possessiveness quickly took over Makoto and he leaned down, trailing kisses down Haruka's chest and to his stomach. Haruka took in shaky breaths and held onto Makoto tighter as he got closer to his excited member. Makoto leans up and gives Haruka's ear a gentle bite earning a gasp from the teen.<br>"Someone seems eager…" The olive haired doctor whispers. He felt Haruka's hands pulling down his boxers and blushed a bit. He could feel Haruka looking at his twitching member and though it sent embarrassment coursing through him, it also made him want to be closer to Haruka. Makoto put a hand on Haruka's cheek and got his attention again, he leaned in and kissed Haruka passionately letting their tongues intertwine again. Haruka went to move his arms back around Makoto's shoulders but Makoto grabbed Haruka's hands and pinned them down. He wanted to be in complete control of this right now; Haruka seemed to get the message as he didn't try to move his wrists away.  
>Haruka moved his hips against Makoto's, making the olive haired doctor moan, he felt like he couldn't take it anymore as his member rubbed against Haruka's, the raven haired teen made it obvious he was getting impatient too. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing a bit heavily and lifted Haruka up a bit to get a better position. He didn't care if it would hurt more for Haruka at the moment; he just wanted to see him as they did this. The raven haired teen was blushing but that look of lust never left his face. Makoto slid his member into Haruka and the two both let out a shaky breath. He had no clue whether or not Haruka was experienced with this but this wasn't on his mind right now, the only thing running through his head was how good this felt. He moved further into Haruka, feeling as if he was being pulled in as his member was surrounded by warmth, and earning a sharp gasp from the raven haired teen. As he moves in and out of Haruka, his mind is blurred with moans, pleasure, and screams of ecstasy. The screams became less of pleasure as time went on and it wasn't long before Makoto jolted up awake in bed to yelling in another room. He blinks and rubs his eyes, taking in his surroundings. His eyes were unfocused and all he knew in his half asleep state was that he wasn't in his own office and was hugging a pillow.<br>'It…was just a dream…'  
>Makoto's cheeks grow bright red as he realized he just had that type of dream, something he hadn't done in years. He shifted and was about to check and see how bad the damage was in his lower region when he realized two things. This wasn't his room and he was not hugging a pillow like he had previously thought. Makoto looked down to see the sleeping form of Haruka and had to use every ounce of self-control not to let out a very non manly scream. For a brief moment Makoto believed that his dream may have actually been real, forgetting about the illogical side of that with the face that throughout the whole dream he barely felt in control, but Makoto was quickly reassured by the fact they were both wearing clothes and Haruka had no signs of hickeys or bite marks anywhere on his body. The olive haired doctor guessed he had accidently fell asleep before he could leave Haruka's room after their midnight session. Makoto let out a small relieved sigh, though his face was still red from embarrassment at not only the dream now but the fact that he fell asleep in Haruka's bed and somehow managed to snuggle up and wrap his arms around the raven haired teen in his sleep. Makoto slowly removed his arms from their place around Haruka, being careful not to wake the sleeping teen, and looked down to his lower region only to find a wet spot on his pants. He silently cursed at this, hoping it wouldn't leave a stain and he could make it to his room without this problem being noticed by any of his coworkers or patients or he was sure he'd die from embarrassment. He didn't even know why he had that dream; he never thought of Haruka like that, heck, he hadn't thought of anyone like that for years. Makoto wanted to hit himself for even thinking about Haruka, he was his best friend and patient, it was unprofessional not to mention illegal to do anything like that since Haruka was underage.<br>Makoto wanted to blame it all on a random dream, just a product of an over active imagination, but it was so vivid. Makoto wasn't sure if it actually could mean something. Makoto really didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't really a nightmare, of anything Makoto enjoyed it. There was a feeling present in his dream that was present for a while when he was around Haruka, a warm glow in his chest that just made a smile form on his lips. Makoto always pegged it as brotherly love; he didn't want to think of it as anything else. He didn't want to have a crush on Haruka; he wouldn't allow himself to fall for a patient. Makoto knew how dangerous that was and wanted no part of it, he just decided he was overthinking it and would leave it at that. Makoto had to convince himself he only felt brotherly love for Haruka and that was it.  
>Makoto's mind went back to the yelling outside the room and hoped everything was okay and cooled over. He took a deep breath as he mustered up the courage to leave Haruka's room, holding his files inconspicuously over his crotch region, hoping no one would notice what he was hiding. Makoto left the room and walked down the hall into the common area, Rin stormed by, knocking the files Makoto had been using for cover out of the olive haired doctor's hand. Makoto made a tiny yelp at that but Rin didn't seem to care, Makoto watched as he went into his own room and slammed the door. Before Makoto cold even question what was going on he looked over to the common area to see Sousuke crossing his arms and sighing.<br>"What happened?" Makoto asked and Sousuke looked at him, he seemed a bit frustrated, Makoto started to put two and two together.  
>"I called him Rin and he flipped out… He flipped out 'cause I called him his name." Sousuke said, with his frustration seemed confusion as well.<br>"He probably switched personalities again… The personalities get touchy about being called the wrong name." Makoto replies, though he was unsure to what set Rin off to switch personalities again.  
>"How am I supposed to know what name he's going by?!" Sousuke asked, Makoto understood his frustration since he was new here still and didn't know anything about the patients' illnesses.<br>"You'll start to be able to tell by how he acts after a while." Makoto tells him. After the couple of years Rin had been here, Makoto as well as the other staff and patients knew what personality Rin would be in just by how he walked, by the time he opened his mouth it was obvious. Rin had three different personalities so far. There was his normal one, Rin, his hot-heated, angry, and mischievous personality, Ryuu, and his depressed personality, Eri. Sousuke would probably take a little while until he recognized the signs of a different personality. Makoto looked at the brunet who was quiet a couple moments before his gaze caught something. Makoto blinked in confusion at first before he realized, much to his mortification, that Sousuke noticed the wet spot on the crotch of his pants. The olive haired doctor's cheeks quickly turned red and he went to pick up the files he had dropped and had previously been using as cover, in hopes it would all just be forgotten. Much to his embarrassment he heard Sousuke chuckle a bit.  
>"Have a little issue there Makoto?" He asks and Makoto just wished he could disappear, his cheeks flaring red.<br>"I-It's not funny…" Makoto whines only causing Sousuke to laugh more. Sousuke was lucky Makoto was a nice boss.  
>"Man you're some unique boss. What are you doing here anyways? Were you leaving Haruka's…" Sousuke cut himself off and Makoto could've sworn he saw the wheels turning in his head.<br>"It's not like that!" The olive haired doctor is quick on the defensive. Sousuke doesn't seem too convinced and raises a brow.  
>"You sure about that? Thinking about it, I've been in here all morning… Which means since I haven't run into you, you've been with him all night." The brunet states to which Makoto groans. He was convinced the universe was trying to screw with him.<br>"I was in there last night for our midnight therapy session… I didn't do anything like that with him" Makoto says just hoping this conversation could be over. Talking about sleeping with Haruka just made Makoto feel embarrassed, and he was trying to not think about any possible feelings for the raven haired teen.  
>"Sure, whatever you say. Just let me know when you're going to fuck your patient so I can give you guys alone time." Sousuke said with a smirk and Makoto whined.<br>"I'm not doing that with him Sousuke… It's unprofessional and he's only seventeen." Makoto mumbles. "So? It's natural to go after the younger ones and you run this place, you can make the rules." Sousuke said, his voice had a bit of humor in it. Makoto just gave Sousuke a serious look which got the brunet to stop joking around.  
>"Eh, don't worry about it. I believe you. You seem too nice and strong with your morals to screw one of your patients." Sousuke said and patted Makoto's shoulder. Makoto made a tiny sigh still embarrassed about all of this.<br>"Hey don't sweat it, it happens to every guy." Sousuke said, his laugh making it seeming like he had it happen to himself very often.  
>"I-I'm going to go clean up." Makoto says with pink cheeks, just wanting to end this conversation. "Are you okay?" Sousuke asks and Makoto shifts a bit. He didn't want to talk about how he was trying to force away all the thoughts that came from the dream he had about Haruka. He didn't want to think about kissing him… touching him… or sleeping with him… No he couldn't. He doubted Sousuke would even understand this, of anything the brunet would think it was a joke. Makoto didn't realize his silence seemed more of a 'no' until he saw Sousuke raising a brow.<br>"…Did you have a dream about him?" He asks. Makoto stiffened, mentally cursing himself for making it so obvious. With a frown Makoto looked away from Sousuke, he didn't even know why he was entertaining this conversation… They should be working not gossiping.  
>"Hey, those kinds of things happen… It's nothing to be ashamed about." Sousuke said, Makoto could tell by his careful choice of words that he wasn't used to cheering people up.<br>"He's my patient, it's not right." Makoto says quietly. He could've sworn he saw a frown form on Sousuke's face for whatever reason.  
>"You can't control dreams." He says, though it seemed like he wanted to say something else as well. Makoto just sighed and shrugged.<br>"Just… Do me a favor and forget about all… This." He says, a bit of embarrassment in his voice. Sousuke nods and Makoto starts to walk off, relieved that conversation was over. He left the patient ward, went downstairs, and grabbed his clothes from his room, before going to take a shower in the bathroom, just hoping to wash away the embarrassment. Makoto really just hoped that this dream was a result of overactive imagination; he didn't want to think about the possibility of having a crush on Haruka. It was wrong, completely wrong, Haruka was so much younger than Makoto, and Makoto was supposed to be his doctor. A professional who definitely did not want to sleep with his patient. If he did so and anything found out Haruka would be taken from him.  
>Makoto just shook off the thoughts, as he stepped into the shower and started to wash off. He would just deal with this like he dealt with any of his other problems, by ignoring it until it went away. Sure it was somewhat hypocritical; he was a doctor using this unhealthy technique… But it was the only thing that could work and saving him from a dangerous relationship.<br>For some reason, Makoto felt like this was the mark for when things were going to start going downhill for him. 


End file.
